Scattered Beads
by 0MoonBoots0
Summary: Tohru's school goes to a skiing resort for a field trip. Kyo storms off and Tohru follows. Suddenly, they are caught up in a avalanche and are separated from everything but each other. They realize that Kyo's beads are scattered around the mountain. With kyo in his cursed form, Tohru does her best to support him. But it was harder than she thought it would be.


**Hey guys, IV here. I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters but i do own the plot. i am excited to write this because in the anime/manga,we only get to see Kyo's monster form once. well, not in this story. i hope you all enjoy it :D**

Tohru watched as the snow covered hills whizzed passed from the comfort of the bus.

Her class was taking a 3 day trip to a skiing resort. Everyone was looking forward to the days without school, but Tohru was excited to spend some time on the mountains with her all her friends.

"Why do we have to go on this stupid trip!" Kyo was to the left of her, wrapped up in a large sweatshirt. "Its freezing out here, why couldn't we go to the beach instead!"

"Oh, I forgot that cats don't normally like the cold." Tohru was concerned for Kyo, she wanted everyone to have fun on this trip.

"Are you looking forward to this trip Miss Honda?" Yuki was sitting on the other side of Tohru.

Tohru smiled. "Oh yes, I can't wait."

"Well, if Tohru finds it exciting, guess it won't be so bad." Uo peared over her seat to join in on the conversation.

Hana also turned, not a single ounce of thrill on her face. "I'm going to just sit in the cozy lounge. I'm not a huge fan of the snow."

"Lazy ass!" Kyo was worse.

"Shut it, Orange Top, you were probably thinking the same thing!"

"I was not!"

"You just don't want to admit it."

"I'm telling you that I wasn't going to do that!"

"uh-huh sure."

Tohru smiled, the familiar sound of her friends fighting made the bus ride there much more exciting.

(-~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

Tohru was awestruck at the sight of the cabin. It was huge, about twice the size of the Sohma's house.

The school's counselor stood in front of the double doored cabin. "Alright, we want you kids to enjoy this trip as much as possible but there are some rules that have to be followed. We are all 3 hours away from all of your homes, so we would hate for you to get lost. You may never leave this cabin alone, always stay in the buddy system. we will always start lunch at noon, so if you're not around for it then you don't get any lunch. Do I make myself clear." His voice was sharp and rough, as if he belonged in a training camp for soldiers.

Everyone nodded in recognition. Tohru just wanted to put away her stuff so she could get to business.

"you are not allowed to leave the resorts property. The land is marked off by tall yellow flags placed along the border. If you break this rule, you will be suspended to the cabins for the remainder of this trip. The boys have to stay to their cabins, the same goes to the girls as well."

Yuki almost looked relieved when he heard that rule.

"On the board are your dorm room numbers. Put aways all your things and have fun." The counselor walked into the building to who knows where.

Tohru was happy to find that she was in the same room as Hana and Uo. She got a little nervous when she found out that Yuki and Kyo were in the same room. _I hope they get along with each other._

Tohru's face lit up when she saw the dorm room. There were two beds along with a closet and two dressers. It was painted a lovely light green. Connected to the wall was the bathroom. Tohru was surprised to find that there was no bath tub.

"Hey Tohru, did you know that this place has a bath house." Uo came to join her.

Tohru started to blush. The thought of being naked around other girls, it just embarrassed her.

They left the bathroom to find Hana "one" with the bed. "These blankets are so cozy."

"Hana, are you going to come skiing with us." Tohru was packing on layers clothing.

"I'm afraid my jet lag is stopping me."

"Don't you mean bus lags." Uo zipped up her coat. "are you ready Tohru?"

"Yeah, lets go."

(-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

Tohru shivered as she waited for Uo by the ski lifts at the bottom of the hill. They had been skiing for 3 hours and Uo had more energy than ever.

Her hair was damp and her nose was a cherry pink. She had never gone skiing before. she had enough of falling and getting whitewashed. She kinda wished that she had stayed back in the cabin with Hana.

She noticed Kyo snowboarding down in her direction, or more towards the ski lift. He clearly had done this before. And he looked pretty cool doing it. He slowly stopped in front of Tohru.

"I didn't know you could snowboard?"

"Well,when I was training with master, we got a lot of snow up in the winter. Whenever I was bored I would go up there and practice."

"Oh, thats great." she smiled. She was glad that Kyo was having some fun. "Want to ride the lift with me."

Kyo started to blush, "uh, sure thing."

It was their turn to load. She was never any good at getting onto this thing. She stood in the way of the dual chair that mechanically headed her way. she waited for the seat to meet with her. Kyo got onto his spot just fine, as the chair hit Tohru, it hit her by surprise. She slipped and started to fall forward. Kyo quickly grabbed her waist and hauled her onto his lap.

"That was close, are you ok Tohru" The chairs start to rise up over the mountain.

She was a little shaken from her close call but she quickly shook it of. "Ya, thanks." she didn't realize what had happened. Kyo had his jacket dangling from the lift, a orange cat was in his place. She started to blush as she helped herself onto the chair next to him. "Oh, My gosh are you ok!"

"Ya, Ya im fine. I was done anyways so don't worry about it." Kyo looked kind of pissed, but she's glad he kept in his temper.

There was an awkward silence for a moment but Tohru threw it away. "How are you and Yuki handling things in your dorm?"

"Ugh, I hate it!" He keeps acting like he deserves to have the better things and it drives me crazy. It's not like he is a prince or something!" Tohru laughed. In a way, Yuki was like a prince,but she also halfly agreed with Kyo. Tohru could tell that this was stressing him out a lot.

"This whole trip would suck if it wasn't for the fact that i'm away from that damn Shigure."

Tohru smiled. This was going to be a long trip.

**Now hold on! Theres more, in fact we haven't even gotten to the best part. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
